Backlash (Season 1)
Backlash is a Smackdown exclusive PPV from the first season of the Firelight Universe Mode. The PPV was held in El Paso, Texas. The theme song used for the PPV is Dive In by Pierce the Veil. Build up Episodes - Smackdown #1 - Smackdown #2 - Smackdown #3 Background/Build Up The main rivalry heading into the PPV is between AJ Styles and Chris Jericho for the WWE Championship. This started on Smackdown #1 when Chris Jericho defeated Samoa Joe in a No1 Contenders match at the start of the show and then had a stare down with AJ Styles at the end of the show after AJ Styles defeated Baron Corbin. The following week on Smackdown, AJ Styles did an in-ring promo building up the upcoming match but it ended in a brawl with Chris Jericho standing tall after hitting the WWE Champion with a Codebreaker. On the Go Home episode of Smackdown (Smackdown #3), Chris Jericho was able to get a victory against Finn Balor but after the match, AJ Styles stood tall after attacking Jericho with the WWE Championship belt and proclaimed that this will be the only way Jericho will come close to the title. Shane McMahon announced on Smackdown that Dolph Ziggler will put his Intercontinental Championship on the line against Cesaro in a best of five series. The first match happened on Smackdown #3 when Cesaro ended up victorious when he pinned Dolph Ziggler after hitting the Neutralizer. Asuka was supposed to be the No1 contender for the Smackdown Womens Championship when she defeated Emma in a No1 contenders match on Smackdown #1, but the following week, Asuka was a victim of a backstage attack by Alexa Bliss, Nia Jax and Carmella which ended up injuring Asuka. On Smackdown #3 Shane McMahon announced that Asuka will be unable to compete at Backlash and made a new No1 Contenders match between Emma and Becky Lynch. Becky Lynch defeated Emma by making her submit to the Dis Arm Her. After losing the original No1 contenders match, Emma attacked Kairi Sane backstage in a fit of anger. But Kairi Sane was able to put a dent into Emma's plans when she distracted Emma during the Emma vs Becky Lynch match on Smackdown #3 which helped Becky Lynch win the match. On the first episode of Smackdown, American Alpha defeated Sanity in a No1 contenders match with Jason Jordan pinning Alexander Wolfe to face Revival at Backlash for the Smackdown Tag Team Championship. The following week saw Chad Gable face off against Dash Wilder, but during the match Dash Wilder tried to walk out of the match but was attacked by Jason Jordan who threw Wilder back into the ring. Revival were able to stand tall before the PPV after they unleashed a backstage attack on American Alpha on the final Smackdown before Backlash. On Smackdown #2, Authors of Pain defeated TM-61 in a Tag Team Match when Rezar pinned Nick Miller. But instead of celebrating the victory, Authors of Pain decided to continue their attack on TM-61 after the match was finished. The following week Authors of Pain tried to start another assault on TM-61 while they were backstage, but this time both Shane Thorne and Nick Miller were aware and a brawl started between the two teams. After defeating Jack Swagger on Smackdown #2, Shinsuke Nakamura was attacked by Baron Corbin who used a chair to take out Nakamura. Later on in the show when Nakamura was being interviewed backstage about the attack, Corbin attacked Nakamura again and hit an End of Days on the concrete floor backstage and told Nakamura that he is no match for Corbin. The following week on Smackdown #3 Baron Corbin was able to easily defeat Kalisto when he hit the End of Days within a couple of minutes after the match started. But after the match Shinsuke Nakamura attacks Corbin and hit the Lone Wolf with the Kinshasa. Results Category:Smackdown PPV Category:Backlash Category:Season 1 PPV